marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four 2 (2017 film)
Fantastic Four 2 is a 2017 American superhero film directed by Josh Trank. It is the sequel to Fantastic Four. Miles Teller, Kate Mara, Michael B. Jordan, Jamie Bell, Tim Blake Nelson, and Reg E. Cathey reprise their roles as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic, Susan Storm/Invisible Woman, Johnathan Storm/Human Torch, Benjamin J. Grimm/The Thing, Harvey Elder/Mole Man, and Franklin Storm. A third film, Fantastic Four 3, is set to come out in 2019. Plot With Franklin Richards moving his science laboratory to a new, safer facility, the Baxter Building has been turned into an apartment building, with Reed Richards, Susan & Johnny Storm, and Ben Grimm living in the top of the building. Reed has his own lab room, and is working on a special project. On his morning routine, mailman Willie Lumpkin makes his final stop at the Baxter Building, where he delivers a few packages to the normal apartments before going up to the "Fantastic Four's" apartment to deliver some mail to Ben Grimm. Ben answers the door and says hello to Willie, asking him if they're still on for poker that night. Willie says yes, and hands Ben his mail. Ben goes through it, and sees a letter from his Aunt Petunia back on Yancy Street. Apparently, the old Yancy Street Gang has been causing trouble in the neighborhood. On Yancy Street, the gang begins egging Aunt Petunia's house, but Ben shows up and scares them off. Petunia invites Ben in for lunch, and Ben spends some time with his elderly aunt. Back in Latveria, Lucia Von Bardas, Victor Domashev's fiancée, receives word that Domashev is legally dead. She decides to step up and become ruler of Latveria, but suddenly the castle is attacked. The front gate flies open as a guard is thrown through it. After him comes a large, grey creature, with Harvey Elder riding on his back. Harvey, wearing a dirty green cloak and strange glasses, tells Lucia that Latveria is under his control. Lucia asks him what he's talking about, and Harvey reveals that after two years stuck in a deep cavern, he dug a tunnel to escape, but eventually reached a subterranean city full of strange creatures, becoming their ruler. Elder's mole creatures attack the castle, and Elder reveals that they now do everything he tells them to. Lucia orders the soldiers to attack Elder, but giant mole creatures climb up out of the ground and kill them all. They are about to kill Lucia, but Elder orders them to stop, as he has his own plans for Lucia. At the Baxter Building, Susan is working with Reed in his lab. In the year between the first film and this one, Susan has taken up an interest in science and has decided to learn more about it from Reed. Reed enjoys spending time with Susan, but knows that he'll probably stay stuck in the friend zone. Susan and Reed are working on some sort of vehicle, and Reed realizes they might need help from Johnny, as he is an expert when it comes to working on cars... although this is NO car. Ben returns to the Baxter Building, and sees on the TV in the lobby that the nation of Latveria has been taken over by a new dictator, who refuses to talk with the outside world. Ben immediately goes to Reed and tells him that somebody has taken over Latveria. Reed tells Ben that they're no longer superheroes, so Latveria is the government's problem now. Ben is still worried, especially since the last time he dealt with Latverians he was turned into a rock-covered freak. Meanwhile, Johnny is out on a date with Frankie Rayes, his girlfriend, when he gets a call from Reed. He ignores it, and continues talking with Frankie. In Latveria, Elder orders his mole army to throw Lucia and all the soldiers into the slave pits. Elder frees the slaves, and tells them that Latveria is in a new age of peace and happiness, now that the "Mole Man" has overthrown the government. The people of Latveria live in peace, and worship Elder. Elder decides that, since people like him in Latveria, he should open up connections with the outside world. Elder becomes famous, and is invited to dinner with the president. Months later, Johnny and Ben are watching TV when Reed comes and changes it to the news. Johnny complains, but Reed says he just wants to catch up on current events. They see that the "Mole Man", Harvey Elder, recently lashed out at the last United Nations meeting when asked about how he actually became ruler of Latveria. Elder stormed off riding on what was reported to be "a giant mole that climbed up through the floor." Johnny says they should go to Latveria and check on things. After all, Elder was working at the Baxter Building before he went missing. Reed is kind of worried, but Johnny reminds him that Elder wants to make Latveria a peaceful county, and they won't have to worry about starting a war. Reed, Susan, Johnny and Ben arrive in Latveria to meet with Elder, but the castle gates are closed and the guards tell them they cannot enter. Susan asks why, but the guards tell them to leave immediately. In their hotel room, Reed decides they must talk to Elder, or they would've just came all this way for no reason. Susan decides to sneak in using her invisibility. At the castle, Susan turns invisible and flies herself over the gate using a force field which she stands on top of. In the castle, she watches Elder sit on his throne. He is sobbing, as he knows his reign over the land will not last long. Once people discover the existence of the mole monsters, they will try to take them and do experiments on. Elder has gone mad, and believes the mole monsters are the closest thing he has to a family now. One of his mole creatures smells Susan, and growls at her. Susan tries to escape, but another mole creature smells her. The monsters attack Susan, but she pushes them back with force fields. A monster climbs up through the ground and charges at her, knocking her down. She turns visible, and Elder orders his moles to kill her. Susan calls for back up over an earpiece, and the others take off to the castle. Elder alerts the soldiers, and rides off on the back of a mole as Susan fights against the other moles. The moles surround her and overwhelm her, but suddenly Ben smashes through the wall, holding an unconscious Latverian soldier in his hand. A mole charges at him, but he smacks it in the face with the soldier's body. He throws the soldier against the wall, and helps Susan battle the monsters. Outside, Reed and Johnny battle countless soldiers. Underground, Elder stands before two moles, "Stan" and "Jack". He decides to "awaken the beast", and attack the Fantastic Four's home... New York. Up in the castle, Susan and Ben finish off the last of the monsters, as Reed and Johnny rush in. Susan says the Mole Man went underground, and so the follow the tunnel his mole dug. They see he's gone, and Susan realizes where he must've gone. New York. Reed says they'll never get there fast enough, and Susan comes up with an idea. She generates a big force field for Ben and Reed to stand on with her so she can fly them all the way there, as Johnny flies himself there with his fire powers. They take off, but are pursued by Latverian fighter jets. Reed stretches out his arm to grab onto one jet and slam it into the other, causing both of them to explode. In New York, the four land down on the top of the Baxter Building. They rush down into Reed's lab, where Reed and Susan's invention is... a high-tech flying vehicle, which Johnny dubs "the Fantasti-Car". They get in, and crash through the side of the building. They see the Mole Man riding on top of a humongous, building-sized beast which lived with the moles. Johnny ejects out of the Fantasti-Car and flies toward the monster, shooting off fireballs. The monster's skin turns out to be fireproof, and it smacks Johnny, sending him flying through the air. Susan catches Johnny in a force bubble, and brings him back onto the Fantasti-Car. Ben jumps out of the car, and knocks Elder off of the monster. Elder falls to the ground, and Reed stretches his arm out of the Fantasti-Car window to catch him before he hits the ground. At the Baxter Building, Elder agrees to talk with the Four. Elder reveals that, while trapped in the underground Latverian dungeons, he found a system of tunnels that lead to an underground society full of mole people. Reed tells Elder that Latveria doesn't have to be at war with America, and Elder's mole empire can actually do some good things for the world. Elder agrees to return to Latveria and use his mole army for good, starting by commanding the moles to clean up and rebuild New York after the battle. In Latveria, Elder invites the Fantastic Four to a special dinner, and each of them are allowed to bring guests. Johnny brings Frankie, Ben brings his Aunt Petunia, and Reed invites Willie Lumpkin because he can't think of anyone else. Susan invites her father, and they all celebrate a new age of peace between the Latverians and the Americans, thanks to the Mole Man. After the end credits, we see Lucia in a Latverian prison, when a purple sphere of light glows in front of her. It expands into a huge portal to the N-Zone, and out of it comes Doom, who tells her that he has returned at last. Cast *Miles Teller as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic *Kate Mara as Susan Storm/Invisible Woman *Michael B. Jordan as Johnathan Storm/Human Torch *Jamie Bell as Benjamin J. Grimm/The Thing *Reg E. Cathey as Franklin Storm *Sally Kirkland as Petunia Grimm *Steve Zahn as Willie Lumpkin *Tim Blake Nelson as Harvey Elder/Mole Man *Marion Cotillard as Lucia Von Bardas *Ashley Benson as Frankie Rayes *Stan Lee as Latverian citizen (cameo) *Toby Kebbell as Victor Domashev/Doom (cameo) Category:Movies Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Fantastic Four (2015) film series Category:EM Films